


Good Boy

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a really good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a headcanon post (that I accidentally lost track of) that basically was about Scott being deserving of praise and how that’d play out in the bedroom. This is set in the very distant future and has an established relationship between Scott and Danny as well as some very fluffy kink stuff that makes it kind of NSFW.

When Danny gets home, Scott is already kneeling on the living room rug.

All of the furniture is pushed back out of the way. All of it except for the massive black and silver trunk that’s been doing double duty as a coffee table since they got their first apartment together all those years ago. That gets a place of honor on the far edge of the rug with the lid opened up so that the contents are on display.

Danny hangs his messenger bag up on the hook by the front door and starts walking towards his boyfriend, gaze fixed on where black cuffs cut across Scott’s strong wrists. He doesn’t know how Scott manages to get both cuffs on by himself every time, but he appreciates the other man’s dedication to being prepared for their scenes.

"Somebody’s eager," Danny muses, feeling his lips quirk up with a smile. He crosses the carpet and then pauses at Scott’s side, looking down at his lover’s floppy brown curls as heat starts to burn in his stomach. Looking at Scott like this, bound and bare and just as beautiful as always in his submission makes Danny’s mouth feel like watering.

Scott nods his head.

"I am," he says, tilting his head back so that he can look at Danny’s face. The soft smile on his face widens for a moment, giving Danny the barest hint of half-shifted canine teeth. "But so are you. It only took you twenty minutes to get home from work and you work on the other side of the city."

Laughing, Scott says, “You broke the speed limit,” in a teasing tone as he wiggles on his little spot of carpet.

Danny licks his lips, fighting a losing battle against the urge to respond to Scott’s laughter with some of his own.

"Of course I did," Danny points out in a matter of fact tone. He cards his fingers through Scott’s hair and then pulls his hand back slowly as though he doesn’t want to end that lingering contact. "You were waiting for me."

Instead of urging Scott to rise to his feet, Danny drops down to his own knees, heedless of the thud that sends jolts of pain through his joints, and pulls Scott into a tender kiss.

The thought, that he should make Scott come to  _him_  (like a “proper” Dom would), is barely entertained and Danny dismisses the thought the moment that it enters his brain. Kissing Scott and reminding his lover of his feelings seems like the most important thing on Danny’s list. For now.

Sure, Danny can throw his weight around or spank Scott’s ass until it’s red despite the speed that werewolves heal at. 

But he’ll do that some other time, maybe later once he’s got more control over himself and his mind isn’t shouting at him to show Scott exactly how beloved he is. Right now, Danny’s coming off a ten hour shift where the last two hours have been spent with his mind fixed firmly on what was waiting for him at home.

"Did you do all your chores?" Danny asks as Scott looks at him and smiles.

When Scott nods, Danny pushes on. “What about the two short stories you were translating for work and your anatomy homework? Did you finish them too?” Because it helps to be thorough.

At Scott’s next nod, Danny smiles back at him and then rewards him with a quick, shallow kiss that barely does anything but spark the beginnings of hunger in his chest.

"That’s great!," Danny says as a fond note makes itself known in his voice. "Finishing all your work and getting everything ready for a scene. I’m so proud of you."

Danny has always been too observant for his own good. From the first time that calling Scott a good boy in bed resulted in his lover shuddering and sighing his way through a toe-curling pulse of heat that left them both weak in the knees for several long moments afterwards, he’s never been able to disengage himself from that thought that if Scott’s been good, then telling him will lead to even better results on his end.

Compliments and praise are the fastest way to drop Scott firmly into that submissive headspace that they both enjoy having him in during their scenes. Scott isn’t perfect, but he’s as close to it as Danny’s ever seen in his life.

Where other subs that Danny has had used to misbehave on purpose in order to get punishments from him, Scott thrives on adoration and praise to the point where denying him feels like a crime. Sure, Scott gets spankings and the occasional caning, but it’s rarely as punishment. Mainly, Scott gets impact play as a reward for good behavior and taking charge outside the bedroom and that’s the way they both like it.

The wide-eyed look of want that settles on Scott’s face is proof enough of that. Scott shifts a little on his knees, uttering a low noise of pleasure that makes him sound more feline than a werewolf probably has any right to sound. His fingers flex against the cuffs and the steel links between them creak softly as they give in to Scott’s strength.

"Everything’s done," Scott says, sighing with pleasure when Danny’s fingers stroke over his right shoulder where four lines of scar tissue streak over his brown skin. He leans into the touch for a second, relaxing as Danny pets him. "I even got started on an article that’s not due until next month."

Scott’s admission earns him another series of kisses.

"Good boy," Danny hears himself crooning. He curls his fingers in against the nape of Scott’s neck where his lover’s dark hair is at its finest and then leans forward to claim Scott’s mouth in a deep kiss.

When Danny pulls away, Scott actually whines and tries to follow him.

"D-Danny —"

Danny shushes Scott and then gets back on his feet, returning to tower over Scott’s kneeling form. “I think this deserves a reward,” he says, smiling at the eager wiggles that Scott doesn’t bother to hold back. “What do you want to play with first tonight: the new vibrating plug or the paddle we got from the RenFaire?”

Scott licks his lips. 

"I— I don’t know," he says after hesitating for several seconds. "B-both?"

"Is that what you want?" Danny glances in the direction of their trunk of toys. "Plug and paddle?"

Scott starts nodding his head before Danny even finishes talking. “Yes. Please. Thank you, Danny.”

Danny grins; already picturing how lovely Scott’s sweet bottom will look all prepped and reddened for him. “I think I should be thanking _you_  for that.”


End file.
